


A Small Dose

by Akalynn (WrongfullyRight)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongfullyRight/pseuds/Akalynn
Summary: Of fluff. That's about it.Akali's packing, Evelynn wants to help but loves being annoying at the same time.Or well, she can't really say no to Akali's puppy eyes.





	A Small Dose

The first time they offered to help Akali pack up and move to their dorm, she vehemently denied their offers. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed about her own living space, but of what chaos her new group members would bring to her humble abode. Yet with all her efforts, nothing went through the thick skulls of theirs. Although she was moving out, the rogue did want to have one last look at her old apartment — to soak in every last detail before she moved on with her life. It was the next stage she had to conquer. No longer did she need to perform on the streets. Now, she could make it big with her new career. Of course, not all plans survived K/DA.

As if they had planned this all without her knowledge, all three of them showed up at her door.

Self-invited, Ahri had said. In which Akali merely growled, welcoming them none the less. The first words that escaped Evelynn’s mouth were to be expected.

“You live like this?”

Akali didn’t know what to feel. The diva’s voice was filled with genuine shock, almost as if her state of the apartment was really that bad. It wasn’t that messy, she had thought. There were a few pieces of clothing lying around somewhere. But to her, the most important thing was that she could find everything.

“It’s not that bad…” She muttered under her breath. Did Evelynn have to make it sound like she lived in a damn zoo?

“You tell me.”

She tilts her head up and watches as Evelynn picked up another jacket of hers, tossing it on the sofa. Before the rapper could open her mouth to speak, the woman was already making her way to the small kitchen. Her eyes widened in horror, already anticipating what was to come next.

“Wai-“

“You didn’t even clear your instant ramen bowls!”

“I… Was going to do that before all of you barged in.”

All she was met with was a disapproving stare. Golden eyes narrowed unamused at the poor rapper before turning her attention to something else. Akali merely let out a groan and plops herself on her couch. Thankfully, Kai’sa and Ahri didn’t partake in any more of the teasing. They sat at the dining table while Evelynn was the one roaming around, nit-picking at her lifestyle.

This only gave Evelynn more leverage to use on her. The succubus really loved calling the rapper a ‘child’ after all.

“Eve, I can pack up on my own you know,” Akali said, finally having enough of sitting around and worrying about what else Evelynn could find. She scrambled to her feet and chased after the figure that threatened to enter her room.

Evelynn didn’t go very far into Akali’s room. The rogue made sure to grab the other’s wrist to hold it in place.

“Please? Just… Sit down and hang out with the rest. I promise I’ll pack properly.” And for added measure, Akali did her best impression of puppy eyes.

She knows that it works on Evelynn; the rapper was guilty of using it every time she wanted something. Somehow, the diva would always give into her whenever she used that card. She could see it now, how those golden eyes seemed to soften — her eyebrows scrunched up as if trying to fight down the urge to give in to the rapper’s cuteness.

“Fine,” Evelynn let out an irritated sigh, pulling her arm away from the other’s grasp. Before Akali had a chance to push past the woman, she felt a pair of hands on the side of her cheeks.

Her eyes widened instantly, knowing full well what was coming next. But all the poor woman could do was to stand still and stare.

The next thing that followed was the squish of her cheeks, earning a groan from Akali.

“But, we’re not leaving until you’ve done most of the packing by today.”

“Eveeeeee.”

Came a whine from the youngest member of the group.

“No.” She even had the gall to pinch the rapper’s cheeks, stretching them to the sides and smirking at the annoyed look on Akali’s face.

“Stop,” Akali could barely manage to utter out. She raised a hand to smack the diva’s arms, albeit lightly. “I promise.”

She wondered if Evelynn could even understand her slurred words anyway. It was a little hard to speak when her cheeks were being stretched; more so treated as a rubber band.

“Good. Now go pack.”

Finally, the torture was over and Akali’s cheeks were released from any more abusing. She pats the side of her cheeks, staring up Evelynn with a pout on her lips.

“Yes, ma’am.”

It wasn’t hard to shoo the diva away this time. Although she did hear a few more mutterings about how messy Akali was as a person, she made a mental note to get back at Evelynn next time, when they were settled in their dorm.

 Well, on the bright side, things would be less dull.

She no longer needed to spend much of her time alone in the living room. Even if she did like the silence, it was nice to have a change. This was going to be her family now.

Hiding a small smile behind her hand, Akali hurries back into her room to finish her packing. The sooner she’s done, the sooner she’d get to spend more time with the other members.

**Author's Note:**

> i retire from my 4k fic. that's it guys. this is the end.


End file.
